


Even Evil Runs

by Kymmy_Bird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymmy_Bird/pseuds/Kymmy_Bird
Summary: Someone's causing chaos in a small town and it soon spreads across the country. Sam and Dean find themselves receiving help from a newfound source and neither of them knows how to react to it. They find themselves battling mixed emotions while trying to prevent an evil spirit from coming back. Who knew it would take three completely different witches to help?(This is slightly based on a roleplay I did a while back with a person I don't roleplay with anymore. We didn't get far in the roleplay - only like a week or two - and it's mainly just the first chapter that had a lot of what we roleplayed with changes, of course. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Original Female Character(s), Castiel & Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Even Evil Runs

Hearing the familiar _ding_ of someone entering the diner, Laura King glanced up from the table she was wiping down to see two men walk in.

"Sit wherever you'd like, one of us will be with you in a second," Sue Harper, an elderly woman that Laura worked with, spoke from the counter, giving the two a smile too cheery for the morning.

"Mornin', Laura. How are you doing this fine morning?" A regular and family friend, Walter Bates, questioned as he sat at the counter and Laura grinned as she made her way up to the counter.

"If I had it my way, I'd still be in bed," she answered, pouring his coffee as she overheard the two men order their drinks. "The usual?"

"Throw in an extra pancake, will ya?"

"I don't think Gigi would like that very much," she teased as she wrote down the order. "Joe's cookin' today so it'll be done quickly. Let me know if you need a refill, Walt."

"Always a sweetheart," Walter grinned and she returned the smile as she handed Joe the order.

"Laura, dear, can you take this to them and get their order for me? My daughter's calling me," Sue questioned and Laura waved her off with a smile. "You're a dear. I owe you one."

"You're already working my shift when I got on vacation, you don't owe me nothin'," Laura stated, grabbing the two coffees before heading over to the table. "Here's your coffee. My name is Laura and Sue had a call to take and asked me to fill in so what can I get ya?"

"Can I get three eggs over medium and a side of roasted red potatoes, please?" The one with long hair questioned and she hummed, nodding as she wrote down the order.

"And I'll have a stack of pancakes with a side of bacon," the other one added and she nodded, writing it down. "Oh, and one more thing, what do you know about what happened over in Parkway?"

Glancing down, she noticed the badges they flashed her before returning her eyes to them, her hand reaching for her pentagram pendant.

"Drug Ville. Not much happens there except for drug deals," she answered, shifting on her feet as she dropped her hand.

"So, no cult stuff? Maybe a local coven of witches?" The long-haired questioned and she looked at him, shaking her head.

"Unless you count those that are insanely into the Christian belief, no cult stuff and this town have only seen three witches and two of them don't live here no more. And those witches aren't mean." She kept herself from playing with her pendant as she felt eyes glance towards her as she placed her hand on the chain.

Parkway was an abandoned neighborhood that nearly everyone in town kept away from. Parents would tell their children that the devil lived there to keep them away but, in reality, it was a place drug dealers dealt in and where an old graveyard resided. Aside from a late friend she lost to drugs, only one other friend dared to explore the area and he had told her about the uneasy feeling he got there. There was a chance something demonic lived there but she and her two other friends believed it to be bad energy, so much of it that there's no chance of getting rid of it.

"Your necklace, sign of protection?"

Laura blinked as she met the hazel eyes before nodding her head slowly in response.

"Uh, yeah, from spirits and bad energy," she answered.

"So, you're one of those three witches you were talking about," the other one concluded and she looked over at him, eyebrows furrowing at the tone.

"Yes, but what does witches have to do with anything? You're here because of Jack, ain't ya?"

"Laura, Walt's order is up," Joe called out from behind the table and she gave the men an apologetic smile before taking their order to the counter. "You alright?"

"They were just doing their job, Joe," she answered, trading the paper for Walter's plate. "Though, I don't know why they were bringing up witches."

"Probably heard stories from those teenagers. They make the crazies stories," Walter added from his spot as she set his plate down in front of him. "Of course, your stories were imaginative. You should be publishin' them."

"I rather not get paid for telling fiction stories, Walt," she chuckled as she leaned against the counter.

"You should be gettin' out of here just like Alex and Cam did." Joe shook his spatula at her. "I've read the pieces you managed to get the local newspaper to publish. Surprised you ain't following the police around now to figure out the truth about Jack Cole."

"And yet, y'all tell me to stay away from Parkway," she deadpanned and Walter chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alex survived, didn't he? Plus, it seems like they're looking for more information," he spoke, nodding his head towards the two men and she glanced over at them, watching as they conversed with one another. "Wouldn't the FBI make you feel safer?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm in tune with spirits," she stated as she looked back at Walter. While the town was a small-minded one, her grandparents and their friends had always been open-minded when it came to her, as if realizing just how different she was to everyone. She had also gone from a big city to a small town so that might be why as well.

"And how much protection do you carry on you?" Walter raised an eyebrow at the girl and she shifted on her feet. "As side from that necklace of yours."

"Grandmama's cross and some jar work spells of protection," she sighed softly, watching as a grin found its way onto Walter's lips. "Eat your pancakes or I'm telling Gigi about the extra one."

"You wouldn't dare."

"She offered to have dinner tomorrow before I'm gone for a few weeks," she warned, turning to pick up the two plates as Walter scowled.

"You're cruel."

"You should be more concerned for your health, Walt," she called out as she made her way over to the two men. "And here ya go. Anything else I can get ya?"

"We plan on making a trip out to the Parkway and we could use more information," the one with long hair spoke and she looked over at him, noticing the glare from his partner.

Glancing outside, her eyes noticed a black dog jumping around with his tail wagging and a sigh left her lips.

_If that's not a sign, I don't know what is,_ she thought as she returned her gaze to the long-haired man.

"I'm not off until noon," she answered, wiping her hands on her apron before lifting her head to new customers, greeting them. "Let me know if I can get you anything else," she added before turning to get drinks ready for the new customers.

"Dude, are you crazy?" She heard his partner hiss and glanced over for a quick second before smiling at the customers.

~

_"I swear to Loki if you're not careful,"_ Alexander Rhee warned over the phone as Laura clocked out, rolling her eyes. _"Double-check your bag to make sure you have everything you need to protect yourself."_

"Alex, when do I go anywhere without that stuff?" She deadpanned as she walked out the employee door.

_"Those FBI agents better not get you killed or I'm hexing them. Send me their names as soon as you get them."_

"You are _not_ hexing the FBI."

_"Not the whole FBI, just_ them _,"_ he explained as she rubbed her forehead. _"You're supposed to come visit Cam and me in two days. What am I to do if you die tonight?"_

"Pray to Charon for my safe travels and pray to Hades that I'm taken care of," she offered.

_"Holy Thor, you_ are _missing me. Gods be damned you're the one saying that,"_ Alex mused and she rolled her eyes as she made her way around the diner, noticing the two agents standing beside an Impala.

"Alright, I gotta go, Alex. Talk to you when I get home."

_"You fucking better. Cam is going to freak the moment she heard_ you _went to Parkway for a damn article."_

"Love ya too." She heard the grumbled response as she hung up the phone, making her way over to them.

"Laura," greeted the long-haired one and she shifted on her feet as she looked between the two.

"I don't know your names," she spoke and watched as the two looked at each other before looking back at her.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean," the long-haired one stated and she nodded her head, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

Watching as the one called Dean got into the car, she glanced over at Sam who nodded towards the car before getting in himself. Soon following suit, she shifted in her seat, fiddling with her phone before deciding to turn on the voice recorder and pocketing it.

"What do you know about Jack Cole?" Dean questioned and she glanced up at him before shrugging her shoulders.

"Couldn't tell you much. He lived here his whole life but I'd only met him a few times, rarely talked to him. He was well-liked in the community from what I heard. Lot of volunteering, girls fawned over him, took donations for causes...from what I heard. They spoke of him like he had no flaws but that was like saying mankind had no flaws. I was iffy of him the few times I did meet him. That's all I can tell you about him," she answered.

"Possible if he could be messing with anything demonic? Maybe black magic even?" Sam questioned and Laura furrowed her eyebrows before looking between the two.

"Since when does the FBI care about anything supernatural? Because last I checked, X-Files isn't an actual thing and the supernatural is left for those that look for it," she spoke up, leaning forward. "You're not actually FBI agents, are you? I swear to Hades if you're behind Jack Cole, I _will_ hex you and call the police."

"Sorry to break it to you, we're protected," Dean spoke and Laura raised an eyebrow.

"But what? Light witch gave you protection? Maybe a dark witch? I'll have no issue with breaking that protection spell."

"Calm down. We're not the ones that hurt him," Sam spoke up, sending an annoyed look to Dean. "We're Hunters. We take care of ghosts and all that."

"Sometimes even witches."

"Dean."

"Just saying."

Laura glanced between the two before rubbing her face.

"So, you think what happened to Jack Cole has something to do with a cult or witches?" She questioned, shaking her head. "The likelihood of that happening in this town is so slim that it might as well not exist. My friends, family, and close family friends are the only ones that had been accepting when I found witchcraft. It's a very Christian town."

"You've mentioned something similar to that when we first asked about the cult stuff. What did you mean by that?" Sam asked and she looked at him.

"We have a church that says you're going to hell for pretty much _everything_. From the music you listen too to the food you eat. I went with a friend and their family when I was younger, grandparents told me I was never allowed to go again," she answered, her hand coming to rest on her necklace as they came to a stop at Parkway and her eyes drifted out the window. "Something's...off."

"Off how?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her as he turned to look at her and she met her gaze.

"Just...off. I've only been here a few times to pick up a late friend of mine and it's never felt like this."

Getting out with them, she followed them to the back, watching as they shuffled through what looked to be weapons.

"Here, salt, in case it's a ghost." Sam held out a small bag and Laura glanced at him before shaking her head. "It's for your protection."

Shuffling through her bag, she left her small jar, a small grin finding her lips.

"I got my own. Thanks, though."

"Always come prepared?" Dean questioned as he closed the truck and she shifted on her feet.

"Since become in tune with the spiritual side of things, I've found that spirits like to attach themselves to me. Good, bad, and neutral ones," she answered, her hands wrapping around the strap of her bag as she followed them.

Feeling a hand wrap around her wrist, a gasp of surprise left her lips as her back felt the side of an abandoned building, her eyes glancing up to see Sam standing in front of her, looking off to the right.

"Friends of yours?" Dean muttered and she followed Sam's gaze to see a group of men and women in robes came out with two dead cats, both beheaded and mangled. She found herself flinching as one of the women left with a skull passing between her hands.

Laura found herself at a loss of words as the group made their way into another building. All her time studying different crime scenes, she had rarely heard of stuff like that. She saw it more in the horror films she watched with her best friends.

"Are you involved with a coven?" Sam watched her carefully and her eyes shot to his.

"I'm a solitary witch. I've only ever practiced with two others."

"The two that don't live here anymore?"

"Yes."

She stared at Sam for a moment before turning to watch as Dean walked around, looking for something before coming to a stop in front of the building.

"There's a perch right here. Laura might be able to get through and open the door for us."

"Are you insane?" Sam questioned. "We can't make her do something like that. She doesn't know how to handle herself if she gets caught."

Frowning softly, Laura found herself replaying a conversation she had with her grandfather before he passed.

_"What you want to do is dangerous," he stated, sipping his coffee and Laura rolled her eyes. "What?"_

_"And you went into the Marines. Anyways, I'm tired of reading bias articles and pages, grandpapa. Plus, I remember everything you taught me."_

_"I wasn't telling you no, Laurie, I was just stating that it's dangerous, especially once your followers find out your religion. They'll accuse you of using witchcraft to get the answers you wanted."_

_"That's why they won't know."_

_"And if you get caught snooping around?"_

_"I took acting for a reason, grandpapa."_

"I can handle it," she found herself speaking up, shifting on her feet as she realized that once Cam and Alex caught wind of what's happening, they'll give her an earful.

"Let's hoist her up." Dean looked towards Sam as he let out a sigh before the two helped her up.

Pulling herself up, she heard Sam promising that she'll be okay before she quietly planted her feet on the group. She could hear chanting not far from her but she couldn't focus on that now. Trusting her God to be with her, she quietly made her way towards the door when the chanting suddenly stopped.

"I smell...a traitor's soul," a voice that sounded familiar tsked as Laura looked towards the group, watching a robed witch stepped out. "My dear pet, whatever are you doing here?" Sue's voice drifted into her ears and she found herself tensing for a moment. "Not minding your business, I see."

"S-Sue?" Laura questioned before shaking her head, slowing inching towards the door. "I came to see if you needed help. Practicing by yourself gets boring and the same goes for white magic."

Sue watched the woman with a wicked grin.

"Join us? Oh, but dear, you'll need to get rid of that awful necklace first. Such a disgusting thing," she chirped with a shake to her head as she stepped forward.

Before Laura could escape her grasp, two other people locked their hands around her elbows, preventing her from running. They stayed hooded, giving Laura no clue as to who they were before they began to drag her away.

"You'll join us then..." The woman kept a wicked grin on her lips as she revealed a large blade from her cloak.

_Oh, Hades, what did I get myself into?_

~

"She's taking forever," Dean commented as Sam let out a sigh. "I thought she could handle herself."

"Unless she got caught," Sam deadpanned as he made his way back to the perch. "We'll have no choice, Dean."

"You first, Sammy." Dean gestured towards the perch and Sam rolled his eyes before pulling himself on the perch, scrunching his nose at the sight of a tight fit.

Keeping his struggle quiet, Sam soon placed his feet on the floor and his eyes searched around the room before they settled on Laura kneeling in front of a fire, a bubbling bowl to her right.

"We needed a strong, young body and I thought it was going to be that one of those stupid boys that came through this morning. Oh, well, you'll do just fine," one of the robed women murmured, slicing a piece of Laura's hair before placing dropping it in the bowl.

Sam watched as the girl gritted her teeth at the statement, lifting her head as the woman gave her a wicked grin, reaching out to caress Laura's cheek.

"The Warden will like your spirit, even with fear coursing through your veins, you have fire, my dear pet."

"I hope you get what's coming for you," Laura hissed, moving her head away from the woman. "I pray Persephone shows you no mercy for what you're about to do to me and I pray Hades lets her."

"And yet, I don't believe in your Gods. Give me her hand."

Sam glanced at Dean who gave a slight nod before the two stepped out of the shadows, each pointing a gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dean spoke up, watching as the robed woman's eyes shot to them before a hissed order left her lips, instantly bringing Laura to stand in front of her.

The blade flashed dangerously against the flickering flames as the robed men and women advanced towards the two Hunters and Laura felt panic fill her throat as she felt the blade against her ribs.

_"And what if they don't believe your act?"_ Her grandfather's words rang through her mind and she still remembered the grin she had given him.

_"I have your training, don't I?"_

Laura took a deep breath before testing her moving room, feeling the blade press against her skin. Her eyes lifted to Sam and Dean, watching as they fought against 11 people – 2 against 11. She could handle 1, couldn't she?

_"Let's hope you never have to use it."_

Rising her knee, Laura made sure her elbow was where it needed to be before slamming her foot down against Sue's, her elbow lifting her arm. Grabbing hold of Sue's other arm, she twisted it as she ducked under it, her leg swinging around to kick her side before letting go.

"Never knew you had it in you, pet."

Laura stared at her as she took note that her bag was still over her shoulder and she found herself digging through it. She watched as Sue crackled at her as she managed to wrap what she was looking for around her fist before she found herself almost dodging an attack – expect Sue had grabbed the strap of her bag.

Without thinking, Laura threw her empty hand out and a sudden shift in the wind had her tensing as she watched Sue get thrown back, knocking the bowl into the fire. Her breath caught at the realization that the material within the bowl didn't put the fire out – instead, it caused the fire the burn brighter and higher and move towards a nearby pillar.

"Uh, Sam, Dean, we're gonna want to get out of here. Now!" She called out, turning in time to come face to face with another member of the supposed coven and found herself being held up by her neck.

"How dare you hurt Priestess Glynis," the man hissed as Laura clawed at his hand, fighting for her breath as she racked through her oxygen-losing brain for a way out of this.

"Laura!" Dean's voice drifted into her ears and she soon found herself swinging her weight until she was able to lock her legs around the man's shoulders and twist, feeling the man let go.

Allowing herself to fall against the ground, she grunted at the hard impact before swinging her feet at the man's legs, watching as he fell.

A hand came into her view and she glanced up at Sam before grabbing hold, allowing him to help her up as she looked around the room.

"We need to get out of here," Sam spoke as she scowled before finding herself being pushed towards the door. "Dean opened it, let's get out of here before it falls on us all."

Scrambling out after Dean, Laura soon found herself at the Impala with the men, turning to watch the building fall, her hand clutching the necklace in her hand and realization soon struck her.

"Sue wasn't in there when we left," she breathed out, watching as the two brothers turned to face her. "The leader, she wasn't in there when we left."


End file.
